A New Link (Tawain)
by Lykantro
Summary: Tawain Flame is a normal boy out of Johto. But when Tawain was ten years old and about to start his journey, he got into an accident and fell into coma for 5 1/2 years. Just as he was about to start his journey again, he meets a girl from Sinnoh with a mysterious Shinx. Along their Journey, many things will happen. Will everything work out for the two rivals?


**Hoi hoi! I'm back and this time, I bring you a colab story with Ceincaled (Profile name for her page [?]) about Pokémon.**

 **Ceincaled: Hey there! It's been some time. Lykantro and I decided to release a story together and always at the same time, but the POV's different! I have my own OC from whom eyes you shall see this story! And please remember: this is my first ever story to release onto the internet, so please don't be too harsh on me. But feedbacks on what to do better are always welcomed!**

 **Wow... you just sais all the things I wanted to say in such a short time...**

 **Ceincaled: Well, if you wouldn't have forgotten, that you logged out of on another tab, than maybe the original text would stay here! You laze, hardcore couchpotatoe!**

 **Aaaaanyways... Enjoy the show!**

 **Ceincaled: By guys! See you all later!**

* * *

 _Infos:_

Name: Tawain Flame

Age: 16

Starter: Shiny Ralts (male)

Region: Johto, Cherrygrove City

Hobbies: Pokémon Trainer and Breeder, Cook (Human and Pokémon food)

Rival: Nejjen (Nejj) Ray

Professor: Professor Elm

Story: I got Ralts as an egg when I was nine. When it hatches, we became best friends in no time. After starting my journey at 10, I got attacked by a bunch of rouge Pokémon, but Ralts learned Psychic at that moment to safe me from dying. Sadly, I fell into coma shortly after and was hospitalized for 5 1/2 years. When I awoke, I got informed that Ralts too fell into a coma. It took me and Ralts another half a year to completely recover, but once we did, me and Ralts started our journey once again, where we met our rival Nejjen Ray.

Look: Auburn hair with white highlights; tan skin; pitch black eyes; 187 cm tall; blue Jeans, white shirt, black jacket, black shoes with red stripes

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Starting my journey again...tomorrow**

I sat on a rock in the forest near Cherrygrove City for the last half hour, training Ralts so his Psychic would grow stronger. Ever since that faithful day that changed mine and Ralts' life - or at least since we woke up from our coma – we started to train. He practiced on his psychic and fairy type moves and I learned how to perfectionate my cooking skills as well as read up on the new breeding methods. Ralts even tried to perform moves out of the fighting category. While I watched him train, I thought about what my parents told me. They said they would pick up the daughter of some of their friends from Sinnoh.

'I wonder who that person is Mom and Dad were so excited about. I only know that it's a girl, 17 years old and from Sinnoh. I hope we can get along nicely and maybe even travel together! I really don't want to start my journey alone. I know I have Ralts with me, but a person to talk to would be nice…'

My train of thoughts was interrupted when I suddenly got hit by a decent sized rock. "Ow!", I exclaimed while frantically looking for the one responsible. When I locked eyes with Ralts, who was dying trying to contain his laughter, I instantly knew that he mastered Psychokinesis.

I let a smirk come to my face when I came up with a way to get him back. "Ohhhh Ralts~~~ I bet you must be hungry after all this serious training, aren't you? Well, come here! I have a _special_ treat for you!"

Still trying to contain his laughter, he came over. I gave him a Poke-treat, but little did he know, that it was _entirely_ made of five Tamato berries. The result? Ralts learned Flamethrower, what else?

After I nearly died of laughter, Ralts pointed up into the sky. Confused, I looked up and back to Ralts. "What is up there, Ralts? I don't see anything." Ralts just crossed his hands in front of him and stared at me, seemingly expecting an answer. After realizing he won't get one, he fell down anime style. After regaining his composure, he pointed at my wrist where a watch was. "Hm? You want to know what time it is? Okay then… It currently is 16:57 o'clock."

As the words left my mouth, my eyes grew as big as dinnerplates. "…I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HOME MORE THAN HALF AN HOUR AGO! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING RALTS?" The smug look on his face quickly got replaced by one of anger, but before he could rant out his anger, I recalled him and took of home with speed that could have put a jolteon to shame.

It took me an hour to get to that place, but only ten minutes to reach home. When I was about to grab the handle and open the door, it swung open and connected with my face. The person responsible was none other than my mother.

"Oh, there you are! Come in quickly, our guest is already here to see you!" she said. "Coming Mom." I said while rubbing my face to soothe the pain.

"Nejjen! Tawain has finally decided to come back! Come down to greet him!" she shouted upstairs. The next things I heard were thumbs and unhappy yelps from upstairs, before I heard the the door open and footsteps rushing down the stairs. Just before she reached the last stair, she slipped. Fortunately, she was able to grab the railing in time. Unfortunately, the thing she held in her hands was flying through the air towards my face. Before I caught it, there was just one thought running through my mind _'Why my face again?'_

The girl's face went from horrified to relieved after I caught it and then she sighed. She probably thanked God that not all people are as clumsy as her when she started to straighten up again. "Soooo… you're Nejjen Ray, I guess?" I said while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes… I… I am. And you? Might be Tawain?" she stuttered in response. I could read it of her face that she was embarrassed that she stuttered, so I allowed myself a chuckle to escape my mouth.

After she cleared her throat, she solved one of the questions I had. "That gift you hold there. It's actually for you. From my parents. And me. From us all." After that, she fell deadly silent.

While I tried to figure out what she just said, I noticed her checking me out, so I stroke a little pose while I checked her out. _'Damn! She is really cute, even though she is older than me!'_ She seemed to be around 165 cm tall, has the right curves on her body to amplify her beauty, blonde hair that seems to flow in the wind while in a ponytail and looks like the sun itself! And her eyes! They are such a bright blue and seem to be filled to the brim with electricity! _'Better watch out not to get zapped!'_ Her white shirt exposed her shoulders and hung loosely on her body, making it nearly impossible to see where her thighs are. The black jean she wore hugged her legs nicely and showed her curves even better than it probably should have. To top all of this off, she wore black pumps. All in all, she could turn even the most dedicated gay man straight.

Mom choose exactly that moment to call us for tea. "Kids, tea is ready. Come here so we can talk about everything." she called out of the kitchen. I never even noticed she left in the first place! I must have been to bewitched by Nejjs look.

Mom had dished up the dinner table nicely and just brought a big pot of tea. "Lady Gray is alright? I heard that's what you like to drink over there in Sinnoh." She asked Nejj. Her answer came nearly as soon as she heard _Lady Gray_. "It's perfect! That's my most favourite tea. May I have some honey to it?" she asked while searching and almost immediately finding the honey.

' _Damn! She must have the nose of a Mightyena!'_ I thought to myself while she sat down on the table.

When my mother poured the tea, she asked Nejj, who was currently putting honey into her cup, what her plans were for now. Apparently, she planned of seeing Professor Elm and ask him something concerning the Pokémon she brought with her. A Shinx. Her starter. Seemingly, the professor had a project concerning electric type pokémons going. Mom and her kept talking for what felt like decades but probably only were hours.

After they finally finished talking, we went to bed. It was an eventful day after all. The last thought running through my mind, before I fell asleep, was _'I wonder what's inside that gift she brought me. I completely forgot to unpack it. Whelp, whatever! Tomorrow is another day.'_

* * *

 **A/N: I'm terribly sorry that it took me this long to correct my mistake with the introduction... I really had no time at hand and school is a b***h... Yeah... german writing is really difficult if you have to follow a _'recipe'_ on how to write it but your writing style is full of fantasy... like writing a fanfiction. I really love to think about different scenarios from stuff I like or storys I like. 'Murica, be happy you don't have to go through this!Though you have it hard too, so... my condolences. **

**Also, huge thanks to Tikaya for the review. And I'm sorry for all the mistakes I have made. I really appreceate the criticism. English is, like I said, not my mother tounge so mistakes were to be expected.**

 **I don't know when the next chapter will be written since Cei and I are too busy with life at the moment... she with university and I with school... Whatever. I'll see you guys next time!**

 **Lykantro out! (Edited: May 7, 2017)**


End file.
